


Mending

by Shiori_Makiba



Series: Marvel Haiku [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Makiba/pseuds/Shiori_Makiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Further haiku, of those who help mend the Avengers. Also Inspired by Love Is For Children.</p><p>Thanks for the Kudos: mthrfkrgdhrwego, King_of_813_Cats, NCIS_Sherlock, jkbat, ThEcAtIsMyShRiNk, WolfLion, belle0416, and misssweetsweet and 4 guests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Is for Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684731) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



The Agent of Shield  
Steadfast, Loyal, Protector  
Gives us refuge

The Child of Iron  
He Watches and Waits  
Voice of the Tower

Lady of Star Fire  
Embraces Each Side of Him  
Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I fully intend to write ones for Pepper, Happy, and Rhody. That might end up being Part 3. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
